


Gome with White Hair

by Wolfmage553



Category: Brony D&D (Web Series), Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Action/Comedy, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Gen, Semi Teased Pairing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfmage553/pseuds/Wolfmage553
Summary: After Ivan and Amber get banished to Exandria by pixies and chase off Vorugal from Draconia, Tiberius suspects that Ivan might have a connection to two of his friends.
Relationships: Ivan Windstrummer/Amber Hawthorn, Semi Teased Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Pike Trickfoot





	Gome with White Hair

Wind rushed against Amber as she felt the sensation of falling through the air. She opened her eyes to see that she was indeed falling and Ivan was falling alongside her. She knew instantly what to do as she caught Ivan and began to safely drift to the ground. They landed on the ground and saw a bunch of Dragonborn running beside them screaming in Draconic. 

Amber looked and saw that there was a ice dragon not too far away that the Dragonborn were running away from, but saw that there were four individual Dragonborn that were locked in combat with the ice dragon.

Amber decided to use her human form to approach them and ask "Do you require any assistance?"

The male red scaled Dragonborn in the group turned to face Amber and said "Assistance would be apricated."

Amber transformed back into her golden dragon form and started blasting the frost dragon with fire, Ivan was buffing her with his Bardic Inspiration and three of the four Dragonborn were continuing their magical blasts on the frost dragon with the final Dragonborn using his monk arts to do some physical damage.

Finally, the frost dragon shouted "This is not worth the trouble." and began to fly away, Amber decided not to give chase.

The red scaled Dragonborn bowed and said "Thank you for helping us save our home. I'm Tiberius Stormwind."

Ivan walked over and said "My name is Ivan Windstrummer."

Amber said "I am Amber Hawthorn."

Tiberius moved aside so that he wasn't blocking Ivan and Amber from seeing the other Dragonborns as he said "These are my siblings, Drakka, Jerahd and Faeryn."

Ivan said "Pleased to meet all of you."

Tiberius said "Amber, there are this group of heroes known as Vox Machina. I think you might be able to assist them with defeating the Conclave. After all, you just sent one of their members packing."

Amber said "That sounds like a great idea."

Tiberius and Ivan both climbed onto Amber's back as Tiberius said "Vox Machina is currently residing in Whitestone, We are currently Southeast of the Ashkeeper Peaks in Wildmount, Tal'dorei is located west to Wildmount. Once we land in Tal'dorei, I'll give more directions."

Amber nodded her head and then took off flying west. The pixies had banished her and Ivan here for a reason, maybe it was to stop the Conclave. Tiberius looked at Ivan with curiosity. This gnome with white hair had a familiarity to him that Tiberius couldn't place but he decided to wait until they reached Whitestone. 


End file.
